


Mischievous Mistletoe

by thecutestprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecutestprince/pseuds/thecutestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wanted them to be friends. If they could be nothing else, he wanted them to stay friends. But he'd ruined everything, hadn't he? And after he'd spent so much time tiptoeing to make sure nothing was ruined, he'd gone and ruined it in less than thirty seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischievous Mistletoe

“Class dismissed!”

Chairs scraped against the wooden floors, some hitting the fronts of the desks behind them. Every student was eager to exit the classroom and head to their club rooms, but it was highly possible that none were as eager as Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata jumped from his seat and darted for the door, squeezing past crowded bodies. Once he got into the hallway, he broke into a mad sprint. Students already in the hallway saw the streak of orange and pressed against the walls; they knew better than to get in between Hinta Shouyou and the volleyball club.

The first place he stopped at was the locker room. The place was empty, though he usually _was_ the first person to get there. And so he changed hurriedly, thinking nothing of it. He shoved his school clothes into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and ran towards the gym.

Surprisingly so, on his run to the gym, he didn't zoom past anyone. The run was a particularly boring one. He hadn't even seen Kageyama! Wait, had he beaten Kageyama? With such a wide gap between them? Grinning with pride, Hinata put his arms out in front of him and pushed the doors to the gym open.

Only to smack right into Shimizu, who was carrying a box filled with decorations.

They tumbled to the floor, the box flying out of her arms and into the air. Green and red tinsel rained from the ceiling and fell on top of them. Shimizu groaned as Hinata unknowingly dug his knee into her side.

“Could you... get off,” she said softly.

“I'm sorry!” Hinata apologized once he finally came to his senses. When he realized that it was Shimizu that he'd crashed into, his words were lost again. He scrambled to get off of her, sparkly tinsel falling off of his back and onto the floor. His eyes caught sight of all the fallen decorations and he exclaimed, “I'm sorry! Let me help!” before getting to his knees and scooping the decorations into his arms frantically.

“I knew you'd forget.”

Hinata turned his head to see Kageyama at the doors of the gym. He walked towards them and knelt down to help them pick up the decorations.

“Forget what?” the clueless Hinata asked..

“Look around, idiot.”

His eyes went from the tinsel in his arms to the tinsel strung around the gym's interior. Green tinsel, red tinsel, silver tinsel, gold tinsel, and hanging from them were ornaments of different colors, shapes, and sizes. There were a bunch of boxes everywhere, and in those boxes were more decorations waiting to be put up. A lot of his classmates were helping set up, including all of the volleyball team. Some were putting up tables and chairs, some were decorating, and some were gathered in the middle of the gym, putting together a huge Christmas tree.

After much examination, Hinata chalked up a response. “What's going on?”

Kageyama resisted the temptation of reaching forward to smack him.

“We're setting up for the Christmas party tomorrow night,” Shimizu spoke up, picking up her box of tinsel and walking off. Hinata turned to Kageyama.

“They're using the gym for the party, so practice is canceled.”

Hinata frowned a sad, puppy dog frown. To be separated from practice was always a sad occurrence. “Why didn't anyone tell us?”

“They did, you just weren't paying attention,” he retorted, poking Hinata on the forehead. He gave a small 'hey!' and covered his forehead. “Anyways, let's help out. Make yourself useful.”

“Fi-ine,” Hinata whined, dropping his bag and reluctantly following Kageyama to the giant Christmas tree. He was sort of bummed out that practice was canceled, but as he neared the giant, green tree, he couldn't help but swell up with excitement with each step he took. Anticipation for Christmas and presents and holly-jolly goodness built up in his chest. He was a few feet away when he could no longer take it. He shouted, “I want to put the star on top!” and rushed forward to help.

Shimizu smiled warmly at his enthusiasm, but made sure to stay away from the ball of unlimited energy.

 

“Done!” Sugawara announced. He turned with his hands on his hips, smiling proudly at the faces filled with admiration.

“The only thing left is the star,” Sawamura observed. Everyone's eyes went to the naked top of the Christmas tree.

“Here.” Now everyone's eyes went to Shimizu, who held up a white, glittery star, big enough to hide her face. She lowered it from her face and asked, “Could someone get the ladder?”

“I'll go!” Hinata and Kageyama shouted simultaneously. At this point, they were done with arguing. It was deemed pointless, and a waste of time. The argument could easily be settled by who got there first. They ran to the storage room in the back, shoving past each other to try and get through the doors first.

“Which one is it?” Hinata asked, staring at the multitude of ladders piled on top of each other. Kageyama walked past him.

“Whichever one's the tallest,” he replied. He moved the ladders aside to get to the tallest one. But when he tried to pull it out by himself, it proved to be too heavy for him. The ladders were piled up against the one they needed, and he couldn't pull it out by himself. He sighed in annoyance and turned to Hinata.

“Help me pull this ou-”

In between their heads dangled... a bunch of leaves?

“Gotcha!” Tanaka laughed evilly. He grinned like an idiot, an idiot proud that his fishing-line-mistletoe prank had worked. Well, it hadn't worked between him and Shimizu, but it would hopefully work on Kageyama and Hinata. But the two just had clueless looks on their faces.

“I... don't get it,” Hinata said, poking at the leaves. “How's this funny?”

Tanaka blinked at them.. “Don't tell me you've never heard of a mistletoe.” The empty looks the two gave him proved his suspicions. He tried not to burst out laughing, though a small snicker slipped out. Instead, he focused on explaining their awkward predicament. A prank was no good if the victims were clueless of their demise.

“A mistletoe,” he began, “is this plant right here, and when two people are caught under it...” He paused for dramatic effect, and shook the mistletoe above their heads. “They have to kiss.”

“Kiss?!” the two of them shouted, exchanging incredulous looks.

“Yup!” Tanaka exclaimed. He brought the mistletoe next to his face and smiled. “So pucker up!” he laughed, making suction-y kissing noises.

Kageyama looked at the exit past him. The idiot was purposelessly blocking the doorway so that neither of them could get out, at least not without a bit of a struggle. Tanaka really wanted to get some laughs out of this awkward situation, didn't he? Kageyama rolled his eyes, then looked over at Hinata. And his eyes widened with shock.

Hinata looked _nervous_. He was blushing madly, his eyes were locked on the ground in front of him, and... was he sweating a little? The situation was awkward, sure, but... He hadn't expected Hinata to act like...

Like he _liked_ him. Like he was nervous to kiss him, not because it was gross, but because maybe... he _wanted_ to kiss him? No, no way. Though he was acting a lot like the girl who'd confessed to Asahi the week before. Could it be that at that very moment, Hinata's heart was pounding furiously and his stomach was swirling with nervous butterflies at the thought of kissing Kageyama?

Shit. Now Kageyama was blushing, too. He felt like he was going to puke, but kissing Hinata wasn't a repulsive, puke-worthy thing. It was just _absolutely nerve wracking._

Whatever. Tanaka couldn't force them to kiss.

“We're not-”

Hinata reached forward, grabbed his face in his hands, and kissed him forcibly. It was a tight lipped kiss, but even then Kageyama could feel an odd pressure on his teeth. His eyes were wide open in surprise, and he could see Hinata's determined face not even inches from his. Hinata's eyes were closed tightly through the entirety of it. It was only three seconds, but three seconds had never felt so eternal.

Hinata pulled away from him, eyes still closed, face redder than ever. He did not open his eyes. He _could not_. But what he could do was abscond promptly. He turned around, shoved past an equally surprised Tanaka, and sped out of the room, and out of the gym.

Tanaka turned to Kageyama. The two stared at each other, mouths slightly ajar. And then the corner of Tanaka's lip began to curl upward.

He hadn't even gotten his laugh out when Kageyama hissed. “ _Shut up_. And help me get this ladder out of here.”

 

“Thank you all for your help!”

Everyone left, though not all at once. Some headed home immediately while others stayed back to chat idely with those looking for time to kill. Kageyama, however, was one of those to leave early. He was still nervous, felt odd and jumpy from what he'd experienced in the storage room. On the way to the tree, he'd dropped the ladder on his foot a total of three times, before roaring loudly and dragging it there in an angry march. It was obvious he did not have the emotional stability to stay back and chat with everyone. There was really one person he wanted to chat with, and that person had left a while ago.

Kageyama said his goodbyes and left the gym. All the while, he could feel Tanaka's eyes on him, and he prayed the idiot wouldn't do something stupid like call out to him or, worse, offer to walk him home.

After he and Tanaka had carried the ladder to the tree, Kageyama looked around in search for Hinata. As he'd expected, Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Before he could ask anyone if they'd seen where he'd gone to, Nishinoya was in his face, asking why Hinata had left.

“I know as much as you do,” he lied.

Tanaka had kept quiet about it, thankfully. He hadn't told anyone about the mistletoe, which was contrary to what Kageyama had feared. He expected him to go around and immediately start joking about it with everyone. He didn't, though, which was good. Because Kageyama was still trying to process what had happened, and having everyone poking at his sides about it wouldn't have helped one bit.

He was going to tell Tanaka that they weren't going to kiss. The situation could have been avoidable, with just a bit of an argument, possibly. He assumed that neither of them wanted to further the awkward situation. But before he could get his words out, Hinata's firmly closed lips were against his, and-

It was awful.

It was completely, one-hundred percent awful, and it made Kageyama want to rip his hair out. He wanted to step out of his own body, turn to himself, and shake himself furiously until he died from whiplash. That kiss was so terribly awkward that every single time he thought of it, he wanted to throw himself onto the ground and scream, “Why?” over and over again as his body convulsed in different directions.

Yes, it embarrassed him. But it also pissed him off. It pissed him off that they kissed, not because of them kissing, but because of it being terrible. Sure, there wasn't any slobber (thankfully). But it was so unbelievably awkward that he just swelled with regret every time he thought about it.

He wanted to kiss him again.

Kageyama stopped in his tracks, eyes widened in surprise at his own train of thought. He stared at the ground, then ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a fistful of it.

He wanted to kiss him again. Properly.

Jesus, simply admitting that made him feel nervous. But he admitted the thought to himself over and over again until he somewhat came to terms with it. Every time the thought came into his head, his stomach twisted and he felt like rushing towards the nearest telephone pole and smacking his head against it repetitively until he was no longer conscious.

Wanting to kiss someone always brought nervous feelings, right? Because kissing is such an intimate thing, and feeling anxious about it was normal, no matter who it was, right?

Regardless of how embarrassed he was about it, he came to terms with it. He accepted that he really wanted to kiss Hinata, to rewrite an awful kiss with a better one.

Kageyama could not at the moment come to terms with the thought of liking Hinata more than a friend. He did not let that idea come into his mind at all, and if it did, the idea did not stay in his head for longer than three seconds. This was no time for over-thinking. The specifics would be taken care of after they kissed.

Right?

Kageyama found himself unsure of everything. But, somehow, he felt like he'd feel better after he kissed Hinata again.

 

The gym was filled with kids dancing around the giant, sparkling Christmas tree that shone of colorful lights. Cheerful Christmas music played, and most everyone sung along merrily. Under the tree were dozens of presents that would be handed out at the end of the party to their rightful owners. Kageyama held his silver wrapped present under his arm.

It was around 8:30 when he got to the gym. He purposely arrived a bit late, because for once he wanted Hinata to arrive before him. But ten minutes of walking around the gym and he could not find Hinata anywhere. He would have to ask around, but before that, he needed to drop off his present. He carefully made his way to the giant tree and ran into Tanaka when he got there.

“Yo, Kageyama. Let's put our presents near each other so we can find them easier, yeah?”

“Sure,” Kageyama muttered, handing him his present. Tanaka set the present on top of a few others and turned back to him. “Have you seen Hinata anywhere?”

Tanaka shook his head. “He was here earlier, but I don't know where he could have gone.”

Kageyama pursed his lips and turned to leave, but Tanaka grabbed his arm before he could take a step. “Hey, look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't think-”

Kageyama quickly cut him off. “It's fine.”

“Well, just so you know, there's a mistletoe above the snack area.” Tanaka pointed and Kageyama followed his finger. Sure enough, hanging above the table of sweets was a bundle of leaves that had brought Kageyama to question a big chunk of his friendship with Hinata. He watched as Shimizu walked to the table to grab a slice of cake. Nishinoya spotted her instantly and rushed to the other side of the table, leaning against the table with a huge grin. He proudly pointed at the mistletoe hanging above them. Shimizu looked up at it for a second, then promptly plucked a cookie in his mouth before walking off.

'So it doesn't always work,' Kageyama thought to himself. He nodded at Tanaka.

“I'm gonna find Hinata,” he said and walked past dancing bodies and chatting couples to make his way outside.

He had an idea as to where Hinata could be.

 

Hinata grabbed one of the many treats piled on his paper plate. This time, he got a brownie topped with Christmas tree shaped sprinkles. He ate the pastry in two bites, wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his dark green sweater, and sighed deeply. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them.

He shouldn't have come. He knew that he wasn't going to enjoy himself because of the constant state of dread he'd be living in. Spending the whole time avoiding Kageyama rather than enjoying the sleigh bells jingling would not be enjoyable in the least. But he came anyways, and did not last one second in the gym. Every time he thought of Kageyama, of possibly having to face him, his insides would churn and he felt like he needed to puke. And every time he thought of the kiss, he wanted to turn around and slam his head against the lockers he was sitting against.

Why did he kiss him? God dammit, couldn't he have just gone his entire life without kissing Kageyama Tobio? That would have at least prevented his current sulking session.

Truthfully, he _couldn't_ have just gone his entire life without kissing Kageyama. The opportunity had presented itself, and fuck yeah was he going to take it.

But he regretted it almost immediately. He remembered thinking, “What did I just do?!” as he sprinted out of the storage room and out of the gym. He'd ran as fast and as far as he could, hoping to run off his embarrassment. But he'd made it all the way home, and there was still a lot of embarrassment left over. There was enough embarrassment left that when he arrived at the party, the possibility of Kageyama being there caused him to retreat to the empty locker room that was somehow conveniently left unlocked.

He didn't want to have to face him. He knew that if he saw him, his heart would beat so quickly it would just stop altogether and refuse to pump blood through his body. Surely he'd drop dead, right then and there. And so sitting between a row of lockers seemed like the logical thing to do. Avoiding your problems always yielded positively perfect results!

But then, what would he do when break was over? What would he do when their practices started up again, and he'd have to face him?

He had made it by easily before all of this. He ignored the spinning of his head and the fluttering of his chest by spiking the the balls Kageyama tossed at him harder than usual and focusing his thoughts on the stinging of his palm, or on the sweat of his neck, or on how exhausted he was. His thoughts were to go anywhere _but_ Kageyama. Because if they went to Kageyama, they would wander places he did not want to go to, not during practices, not in front of Kageyama. The guilt that would wash over him whenever he thought of kissing Kageyama when he was _right in front of him_ was so unbearable, and he felt even guiltier when his thoughts would affect how he acted around him. He'd stutter, laugh too loudly, move awkwardly and nervously. All of this was bad enough. What would he do now that Kageyama was aware of it all? What would he do now that he'd shown just how awful he was, through a stupid mistletoe kiss?

Hinata wanted them to be friends. If they could be nothing else, he wanted them to stay friends. But he'd ruined everything, hadn't he? And after he'd spent so much time tiptoeing to make sure nothing was ruined, he'd gone and ruined it in less than thirty seconds.

The slam of the door brought him back to his senses. He stiffened up, held his breath, listened closely. Slow footsteps echoed across the room and grew closer to him.

'It's not Kageyama. It's not Kageyama, it's not Kageyama, it's not him.'

Of course it was him.

There was no escaping. He was sitting down against the lockers, Kageyama was walking towards him. He _could_ stand up and run for it, but Kageyama could stop him. Besides, he was a little paralyzed at the moment. The ten brownies he'd eaten were threatening to come out.

Kageyama walked into the row of lockers Hinata was hiding between. He stood at the opposite wall of lockers, hand in pockets, trying to be as casual as possible. But how could he casually tell him he wanted to kiss him again?

Eugh.

“Why aren't you at the party?” he asked softly. Hinata refused to look at him, even when he replied.

“Because...” He gave that as his answer, and hoped Kageyama wouldn't press the matter further.

He frowned silently. “I was looking for you.”

“Why?” Well, he felt like he knew _why_. He wanted an explanation, right? But that was something he couldn't give so easily.

“Because... I wanted to give you something.” That was true, sort of.

“Oh!” His awkwardness disappeared for the moment. Hinata stood up and turned to grab a spherical, awfully-wrapped present resting on top of the short wall of lockers. He held it carefully in his hands and turned to Kageyama, offering it to him. “Merry Christmas!”

“Gee,” Kageyama began, the wrapping paper crinkling under his fingertips. “I wonder what it could be.”

Hinata was beaming, all awkwardness completely forgotten. “Open it!”

Kageyama smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. Hinata was always easily excitable, like a little kid. It was really cute, actually. “You sure you don't want me to save it until Christmas?”

“No! Open it, open it!”

“Alright,” he laughed, taking off the stick-on bo. He was about to toss it aside, maybe shove it into his pocket, but instead he reached forward and slapped it on top of Hinata's orange head of hair. Kageyama caught him blushing at the cute gesture, so he ended up with a bit of pink on his own cheeks, as well. He quickly shifted his attention away from the adorably shy Hinata and to the present wrapped in snowman wrapping paper. Small squares of tape were all over it. It had a bunch of wrinkles and creases and bumps that distorted the faces of the many snowmen on the paper. Kageyama wondered to himself how long it took Hinata to achieve such fine workmanship. He tore the wrapping paper off in one go and revealed an orange and white volleyball. Of course.

“Wow, this is such a surprise!” Kageyama said sarcastically. He squeezed the volleyball in his hands, bounced it a couple of times, then looked back at Hinta. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he said, happiness in his voice. “I got you something else.”

Now this would be a surprise. The volleyball was obvious and expected, but a second present was a complete surprise. Kageyama set the volleyball down on the lockers behind him and, when he turned around, Hinata was offer him a neatly wrapped box.

“Merry Christmas again!”

Kageyama took the box and opened it carefully, sliding the box out of the wrapping. He took off the box's lid and inside was a nicely folded black and green scarf, and on top of the scarf lay a pair of black gloves.

He silently took the two items out, setting the box down behind him. He first pulled on the gloves, wiggling his fingers for added effect. Then he wrapped the scarf around his neck and looked back at Hinata as he adjusted it.

He was grinning happily. The little ball of sunshine was swelling up with so much happiness from seeing Kageyama immediately put on his present. He was so happy, he could just-

Kiss him.

And with that thought, his smile faded away. He was back to feeling awkward, guilty, afraid of doing something stupid.

Kageyama instantly saw the shift in mood.

“Kageyama, I-”

“No, wait,” Kageyama stopped him before he could say something stupid, like “I'm sorry.” “I said I needed to give you something.”

“Oh, right,” Hinata mumbled, looking at Kageyama's hands. Actually, there was no present from him in sight. So what was he going to give him?

Kageyama carefully cupped Hinata's face in his hands, hoping not to freak him out. But even with his face in his hands, he was clueless. It wasn't until Kageyama was leaning forward, closing the distance between them, gently closing his eyes, that he realized exactly what was going on.

He kissed him. Softly, cautiously, gently taking in his bottom lip between his. It was definitely different from their first kiss. It was definitely _better._ There was no stiffness, no awkward, rigid bones. Hinata felt like his feet were no longer touching the ground, and they weren't in some cold locker room, but some place else. Still alone, but some place else. When he realized his eyes were still wide open in disbelief, he relaxed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama hadn't expected that response. He pulled away for half a second, his lips hovering above Hinata's, but Hinata pulled him back in, pressing his lips hurriedly against his. The response surprised him again, but he didn't pull away this time. He hugged Hinata back, arms around his waist. He took a step forward and pressed Hinata against the cold wall of lockers. Hinata gasped into his lips, a gesture that sent a shiver down Kageyama's spine. He quickly and unknowingly licked his lips and pressed them against the side of Hinata's mouth.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, sending another shiver down his spine. Kageyama stopped kissing him and pressed his forehead against the lockers in front of him, his cheek tickled by locks of orange hair. He inhaled deeply. His head was spinning, his knees were weak, and his stomach was swarming with butterflies The same applied to Hinata. Their faces were hot, every part of them was hot.

They stood there in silence, listening to each other's quick breathes simmer down to normal breathing. Kageyama's arms were still around his waist, and his were wrapped loosely around his neck. Hinata pressed his forehead against Kageyama's chest. When he felt he could talk without his voice quivering, he whispered, “I really needed that.”

Kageyama swallowed and closed his eyes. “I didn't know I needed that, actually.”

Silence settled over them again, but a huge weight was lifted from Hinata's shoulders. He still felt a little weak, but he also felt _light_. He'd been sitting here, avoiding him, deathly afraid of their friendship falling apart, but now he felt as if there was no need. A small part of him still had some doubts, though. And so he asked, “Do you like me?”

Kageyama pulled away from him to glare at him. “That's kind of a stupid question to ask, given what just happened here.”

“What? I'm just making sure! Maybe that was like, payback for me kissing you first, you know?”

Kageyama broke out laughing, partially to get some nerves out, but mostly because Hinata Shouyou was fucking ridiculous. He let go of Hinata and Hinata followed suit. When their eyes met, both of their faces went red.

“I like you,” he reassured him.

Hinata grinned widely. “Me too.”

 

Everyone swarmed around the tree, grabbing the presents that had been dropped off earlier to scurry off and gift them to their rightful owners. Kageyama found his almost immediately and reached out to grab it.

But Tanaka beat him to it. He grabbed both of their presents, then handed Kageyama his.

“Thanks,” he said nervously. Kageyama felt as if by Tanaka just looking at him, he knew what had happened, in the locker room, with Hinata. His cheeks were permanently a light shade of pink. Tanaka noticed this all too easily.

“Where have you been the past two hours?” The suspicion in his voice was evident. Kageyama tried to play it off, acting as if Tanaka was accusing him of something ridiculous. But Kageyama was a terrible liar. His red face and dodgy eyes easily gave him away.

“Nowhere,” he responded quickly, storming off. Tanaka watched him walk to Hinata and smiled widely to himself.

“The mistletoe works in mysterious ways,” he said to himself, walking off to find Nishinoya.

Kageyama walked to Hinata as quickly as his shaky legs could take him. He could feel Tanaka's stupid eyes on him as he walked. He wanted to turn around and throw his new volleyball at him. But he focused on Hinata, who was fidgeting nervously, unaware of the mistletoe hanging above him.

Kageyama was a nervous wreck, but he could be sneaky despite the weakness in his knees.

He stood in front of Hinata, offering the silver wrapped present. “Here. This is for you. Merry Christmas.”

“Alright!” Hinata cheered happily. Fingernails and teeth were used to rip through the paper and box. He dug past snowflake patterned tissue paper and pulled out a blue and white knit beanie with a white pom-pom at the top. He stared at it with sparkling eyes, admiring it deeply. But he did not put it on. He was too busy staring at it. Kageyama sighed and snatched it from him.

“I bought it because it looks cute _on_ you, not in your hands, dumbass.” He completely ignored that he indirectly called Hinata cute and pulled the beanie onto Hinata's head, covering his eyes. Hinata grumbled and pulled it over his eyes, adjusting it properly. Kageyama smirked and gave the pom-pom a quick flick, then put his hands in his pockets and looked at Hinata.

He was right. He did look cute. Absolutely adorable, especially with rosy cheeks. Kageyama didn't know it, but he was smiling so warmly that it made Hinata's stomach turn. The two of them felt like the only people in the room. Such a feeling gave Kageyama the confidence to lean forward and kiss Hinata on top of the head.

Hinata quickly scrambled away from him. He darted his eyes up and caught sight of those damned leaves again. Sneaky asshole. “What if someone sees,” he hissed, pulling the hat over his forehead.

“Then,” Kageyama began. “let's go somewhere else.”

The phrase was a bit mysterious, but he was trying to be suggestive. Hinata's eyebrows shot up when he realized what he meant.

“Not the locker room this time, though,” Kageyama added quickly. Hinata grinned and grabbed Kageyama's hand in his. With goofy excitement, he darted forward and pulled Kageyama with him. He rushed out of the gym, Kageyama stumbling behind him.

“Slow down, dumbass!”

From a distance, Tanaka watched them, wearing a fake beard he'd pulled off a Santa Claus doll. He patted his belly and gave a jolly laugh.

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, ya lovebirds.”

“Tanaka,” Sugawara said, turning away from Sawamura. “Just who are you talking about?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas salome!! ily u nerd egg


End file.
